A Day at the Hot Springs
by cassandralynn30
Summary: Kagome gets mad at InuYasha again so she storms off. Finding a hot spring she gets in to relax and Sesshomaru finds her and confesses something interesting.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inu Gang. Gods I wish I did. The fun I could have with the boys.*laughs evilly* Anyway, I don't own them. If I did I would take Lord Sesshomaru and lock him away in my bedroom for my evil pleasure.

Kagome gets mad at InuYasha again so she storms off. Finding a hot spring she gets in to relax and Sesshomaru finds her and confesses something interesting.

A day at the hot springs

OSWARI!!! Kagome yelled and InuYasha hit the ground

"Oi Bitch what the hell was that for?" InuYasha asked but he didn't get a answer because Kagome had walked away from camp.

"Stupid InuYasha." she muttered as she walked. "What he thinks I don't notice when he goes after that dead bitch. Gods I hate her. I wish she would just hurry up and die already." She walked a little bit farther and came upon a hot spring. Sighing heavily, she stripped down and jumped in reveling in the warmth. "Ahhhh this is so much better than the cold streams that we have been coming upon. I'm just gonna sit here and let the hot water relax me." Kagome said as she found a rock to lean back on. Putting her head back, she closed her eyes and let the hot water relax her tense muscles.

Sesshomaru was not that far from his half brothers camp when he heard a very loud "OSWARI!"

Trying not to smile he wondered what the hanyou had done this time to piss off the human girl.

He watched as she stomped off alone. When his brother didn't follow her, he made the decision that he should make sure that she was okay. There were still plenty of demons out there that wanted the jewel and would stop at nothing to get it.

"Jakken." Sesshomaru said in his usual stoic manner

"I me lord." Jakken replied

"You will go on to my brother's camp with Rin." Sesshomaru said

"Yes me lord" Jakken said as he started to walk to the camp

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and caught Kagome's sent right away. Using his demon speed, he stood at the edge of the hot springs and watched as the Miko sat there with her eyes closed.

Kagome was lost in thought when she sensed that she was no longer alone. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Sesshomaru standing on the edge of the springs staring at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't hear you walk up." She said nervously

"It would do you well to remember that there are still demons out there that will stop at nothing to get the jewel. If I was any other Demon you more than likely would be dead by now and the jewel would be in evil hands." He said

She looked at him and nodded.

"So, what did my half breed brother do this time to piss you off?" He said with a smirk

"Why do you think he made me mad?" She asked

"Well, your here alone and I heard you telling him to sit."

"Oh." she blushed

"He went after that dead Miko again didn't he?" he asked quietly

"It doesn't matter what he did." she sad

"Well, obviously it does matter, because you were so mad at him you went off alone not caring about your safety." Sesshomaru said and then he softly added" I don't see what he sees in that dead Miko when he has such a beautiful creature like you."

Kagome gasped 'Did he just say what I think he just said?" she thought

"If you were my woman, I wouldn't go chasing old dead girlfriends and I certainly wouldn't let you go off by yourself." He was shocked at what he had just said but he didn't let it show. "

"Well now that I have made sure no harm has come to you I will be leaving." He turned and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly and when he didn't answer she continued. "You don't have to leave." She stood up and started to walk towards him. When she got to the bank, she got out and stood fully naked in front of him. He gave her the once over and then turned his head away.

"You would do good to cover yourself woman." He said "If you do not, then I will not be responsible for my actions."

Kagome cupped his cheek and turned his face back towards hers." You know, you can drop that act that you are giving. I know your not as cold and indifferent as you pretend to be. I see how you are with Rin."

He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. He thought he did a pretty good job on hiding his feelings for the little girl he thought of as his daughter, but this Miko saw right through it.

"What else does she see that she's not telling me?" he thought and then he did something totally unexpected. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He bent over and whispered "I want to kiss you Kagome. I want to make you forget all the sadness that my idiot brother has caused you." He pressed his lips softly to hers.

"My kami." she thought as her arms went up around his neck. Pulling him closer to her.

Taking it as a good sign, he swept his tongue across her bottom lip silently asking her permission to deepen the kiss. She sighed and parted her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to lay down on the ground pulling her on top of him. Their tongues met and all the pent up passion that the both of them were feeling was suddenly let out. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass giving it a light squeeze. Putting his arms back around her waist, he rolled them over so she was underneath him. Breaking off the kiss he looked at her his eyes full of passion." Let me love you Kagome. Let me show you what it feels like to be loved." He said with a voice full of passion

"But Inu.." she started

" I want to make you forget about my brother. He doesn't love you like.."

"Like what?" she whispered

Sesshomaru sighed "like I do Kagome. I've loved you for a long time and it hurts me to see my brother treat you the way that he does. I want you to be mine. I want you to be my mate. Be mine forever Kagome."

At first she thought this was a cruel joke that he was playing to get back at his brother, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw the love and admiration that he felt. "Yes, Sesshomaru. I will be yours. Now and forever."

Passion blazed in his eyes and he captured her lips again in a soul searing kiss. Then he started to kiss down her body. Running his hands up her sides, he cupped her breasts and then with a sinful smile he flicked his tongue over one of her nipples causing Kagome to arch her back and moan. "Perfect.. So perfect" he whispered and then licked the other nipple. He kept on going back and forth between her nipples licking and sucking on them till she was writhing in his arms. He then started licking his way down her body, taking little nips with his fangs causing her to moan even louder. He got down to her curls and very gently pushed her legs apart so he could inhale her sent. Growling low in his throat, he carefully spread her lips and started to lick her clit.

Hot fire shot through her body as he licked her clit. She had never done anything like that before and the sensations were almost too much.

"Oh Gods Sesshomaru." She moaned as he licked her. He then moved down a little and stuck he tongue in her wet pussy tasting her juices "so sweet. My Kagome." he moaned and he started to lick her clit again. Taking one of his fingers, he slowly inserted it in her. He moved it in and out a few times lubricating his finger with her juices. He added another finger and she arched her back."Oh gods yes. That feels so good." pushing in a little he found her g-spot and started rubbing it in time with his licks. Soon she was panting as her orgasm was so close. He stopped for a minute and looked at her. "I want you to come for me Kagome. I want to taste your sweet juices." He went back down and started to move his fingers faster against her g spot. Licking her pussy with a renewed passion, he soon felt her pussy tighten against his fingers.

"SESSHOMARU!!" Kagome screamed as her orgasm hit her full force. He licked and fingered her till the spasms stopped. Pulling his fingers out, he looked at her as he licked them clean. Capturing her lips in another passionate kiss, he started to undress. He needed to be buried deep within her. Throwing his robes aside, he took himself in hand and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He slowly slid his cock inside of her loving the way she was so wet for him. He suddenly stopped when he came upon her virginal barrier.

"Oh gods." he whispered and then started to withdraw, but Kagome's hands on his ass stopped him.

"Please don't stop." She said huskily

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern in his eyes

"Yes." she said "Love me Sesshomaru. Show me the love that no other has.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Kissing his way down her throat he started to lick the juncture where her shoulder and neck met marking the spot where he would bite her. "I'm sorry." He whispered and then he bit her and thrusted up into her at the same time. He heard Kagome's sudden intake of breath as he broke through her barrier and he stayed still letting her adjust to him filling her. He looked at her and saw the tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry my Kagome." He whispered as he kissed her tears away.

"I'm okay now." She said and started to move her hips. The pain that she felt giving away to pleasure. Leaning back on his legs, he wrapped Kagome's legs around his waist and started to move slowly.

"Faster." Kagome said

"Anything for you my meito." He said as her raised her legs up to his shoulders and pulled her forward so her sweet ass was pressed against his legs. Tilting her pelvis so he could go deeper into her, he started to thrust faster.

"Faster.. Harder" She yelled

Sesshomaru slammed into her and she gave out a loud moan.

"YES JUST LIKE THAT!" she screamed

He pounded her pussy hard. When he felt his orgasm starting to build, he reached in between their bodies and started to rub her clit.

Thats all it took to push her over the edge

"SESSHOMARU!!" She screamed out as her pussy forcefully contracted against his cock trying to milk his orgasm out of him.

"KAGOME " He yelled and then he gave a few more hard thrusts and then exploded in her, filling her with his seed. When the spasms finally subsided, he slowly put her legs down and leaned forward to kiss her luscious lips. He slowly slid out of her and rolled over pulling her into his arms.

"I love you Kagome. Now and forever." He whispered

"And I love you. Now and forever." She replied back.

They lay there on the grass and fell asleep his arms protectively holding her.

Back at camp:

InuYasha was about to see where Kagome had gone and why she hadn't come back yet when he heard a yell.

"SESSHOMARU!!!"

Followed by another yell this one from a male voice.

"KAGOME!"

Recognizing the second voice to be that of his brother, InuYasha smiled. "It's about time."

THE END

A/N: Well, I hope ya all like it.. Please r&r


End file.
